everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper Raiden/Relationships
This page is comprised of Takara "Jasper" Raiden's relationships with those she interacts with. Family Raijin Jasper's father, Rajin, hand raised her and her brother alone after their mother abandoned the twins with him. She is very much a "Daddy's Girl" but isn't spoiled like some other girls. She and Akira were both taught to work for what they wanted and never to have anything handed to her. Raijin affectionately calls Jasper his "Little Lighting" Otohime Jasper's mother is the Japanese Goddess Otohime. Having grown up with only her father and twin brother, Jasper was largely unaware of this for almost her entire life. It was only after she started to attend Ever After High that her father told her. Akira Raiden Akira is Jasper's older, fraternal twin brother, and the one to inherit their father's destinies. They are extremely close for twins and often complete each other's sentence. They are protective of each other, more so with Akira over Jasper. Hawker Tide Hawker is Jasper's younger maternal brother. She was honestly surprised to have more family, especially on her mother's side. First meeting Hawker, she found him very...interesting to say the least. She finds him to be a bit much for her and often ends up staying away from him, despite him being family (Sparky definitely makes sure Hawker doesn't cause Jasper to over panic). She and Akira, have started to slowly get used to Hawker after a few weeks since meeting him. Falconer Tide TBA Future family A few months following graduation, Jasper fled Ever After surprising Nico, Akira, and her friends. No one knew the reason why. It was only when they found her did they realize; Jasper got pregnant the night she spent with Nico and scared, she fled. She introduced Nico's daughter, Ruri, to the family. Despite Jasper running away, Nico still wanted her and the two married when Ruri was about eight months old. A year later and half later, Jasper gave birth to fraternal twins, Gemma, and Onyx. She also becomes the aunt of Akira and Archer Lunares' children, Atsuko and Camille. Jasper later helps her brother and his husband when they want to have another child, but one that carries both their blood. Jasper offered to be a surrogate and later gave birth to her nephew, Kiyoshi Raiden-Lunares. Jasper loves her children dearly and is very protective of them and is slightly worried when it's time for them to go to Ever After High. Friends Cascade de Mare Strangely, the term "opposites attract" really works with Jasper and Cascade, in a platonic way. The first meeting, either was sure since they both possessed opposite elements, in terms of powers, plus, Jasper was shy and Cascade is not shy. Somehow, the two were able to work things out and Cascade is like a protective older sister to Jasper. And even more surprisingly, Cascade has never lost her temper with Jasper, which has shocked quite a bit of former's family, the Imperial Legionnaires, where she is known for having a temper. Fay Fairer Jasper first met Fay when she arrived in Ever After High with a dozen or so dragons, so the Mythos Kids and Fairy Tale kids could form their own Dragon Games' Teams. Fay was the first to be picked by one of Jasper's dragons, which initiated their friendship. Fay named her dragon, a water one, Marée. Ivy Efiáltis Ivy was actually the first person Jasper met when she came to Ever After High. She was initially shocked to learn that her brother of all people was friends with someone without her help. Ivy's kind and caring personality helped Jasper a lot and has helped her to open up more. Aedan Keahi Jasper became friends with Aedan with the latter's interest in dragons. (TBC) Liv Mercybringer Liv is a new friend of Jasper's who she met when she came to Ever After High with a bunch of dragons for the students, Fairy Tale and Mythos, to bond with. Liv was the second person to be chosen by one of Jasper's dragons, specifically a male Wind Dragon. Unfortunately, they don't talk much due to Jasper disliking Liv's roommate, the Princess of Olympus Heather von Olympus Acquaintances Takumi Kaze Jasper only knows Takumi due to their fathers - Raijin and Fujin - knowing one another. Pets Sparky Gifted from her father, Jasper has a pet wolf with the ability to control thunder and lightning, who she names Sparky. While it's unknown how it came to be, Sparky is said to be the offspring of Raijin's Raiu, mixed with the DNA of a normal Timberwolf. But, it's only a guess. Sparky is the brother of Akira's lightning wolf, Asuna. Sparky also acts as a Therapy/Service Dog and helps when Jasper has panic attacks. Sparky hates it when Jasper is away from him and will go after her, even if Jasper is in class. Usually, if Jasper finds him before someone else does, Jasper will order him back to her's and Cascade's room. Raiju His father's beastly companion, Raiju also acts as a family pet. Akira and Jasper take turns caring for him and in turn treat him as a family member. They have nicknamed him "Rai". Black Beauty Jasper owns a male dragon with stunning black scales and amber eyes named "Black Beauty", who has the unique ability to change his size and breathe fire. It is unknown how he has the ability, but it could be possible that he was the sibling of Raven Queen's dragon, Nevermore, but it is only a rumor. Stormchaser Stormbringer is the son of Black Beauty. Unlike his father, Stormchaser is able to breathe lightning. Stormchaser ends up bonding with the Valkyrie to be, Dayna Stormbringer. Romance Jasper identifies as panromanic. Cascade de Mare A few months after arriving, Jasper gained a crush on Cascade. It was then Jasper realized she was bisexual. Unfortunately, Jasper was too shy and nervous to tell Cascade and soon she lost her chance when the daughter of Neptune admitted to liking Aedan Keahi. Though, oddly, Jasper wasn't sad. She was happy for Cascade and with her no longer being single, it gave Jasper a chance to really think about her sexuality. Nicomedes "Nico" Stormwing TBA Enemies Heather von Olympus Jasper in simple terms, cannot stand Heather whatsoever. Jasper finds Heather highly annoying, mean, and very dramatic. While she can't stand her, there are some things that Jasper finds smart, like her being responsible, organized, hard working. That's the only thing Jasper finds great about Heather. Otherwise, Jasper will immediately leave the room when Heather enters it. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages